Erkenntnis im Mondlicht
by Janazuul
Summary: SLASH Die Geschichte gibt einen Einblick in die Nacht bei Tom Bombadil und was wirklich geschah in dieser Nacht...
1. Komm, bei Weide, Schilf und Ried

In Tom Bombadils Hütte angekommen scheinen die Abenteuer erst in ihrem Anfang begriffen, doch Frodo scheint die wahre Größe seiner Abenteuer zu erkennen, ebenso wie er von der Unendlichkeit seiner Liebe zu Sam weiß und ihm die Endlichkeit seiner Zeit mit ihm bekannt ist.  
  
Wie immer so auch hier, die Charaktere gehören mir leider nicht, so sehr ich es auch wünschte. Was Die Hobbits aber tun, hab ich ihnen in die Schuhe geschoben, würd mir nicht anmaßen das Tolkien anzulasten....lol. Bitte um viele, sehr viele Reviews, auch Flames, immer her damit, mit denen wer ich mein Oberstübchen heizen, damit ich euch noch mehr von dem Zeug liefern kann.  
  
Sag mir was ihr davon haltet. :)  
  
Trotzdem hoffe ich das es doch noch Deutsche Slash Fans gibt.....abwarten.... :)  
-1- Komm, bei Weide, Schilf und Ried, aus der Not uns leite!  
  
Eine eindrucksvolle Figur stellte dieser Bombadil dar, fast so dick wie hoch und mir einem freundlichen Gesicht, so als könne man ihm alles Böse aufbürden und er würde dennoch nichts davon bemerken.  
  
"Habt ihr mich rufen hören?"  
  
Frodo zitterte noch etwas von der Angst seine Freunde zu verlieren, die nur wenige Momente zuvor noch von der Rinde des alten Weidenmannes, so hatte Tom Bombadil die alte Weide genannt, in sein Inneres gezogen worden waren .  
  
"Nein, ich hab nichts gehört und so muß ich sagen, daß ihr Glück hattet, daß ich gerade hier vorbei ging." antwortete Tom Bombadil.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht erst mal mit zu Bombadils Hütte kommen? Ach, die liebliche Goldbeere wartet schon und sie wird euch gerne sehen wollen und wird sich freuen wenn ihr Tom ihr solch kleine Gäste ins Haus bringt. Kommt und folgt mir, die Dunkelheit ist nicht mehr fern und dann wollt ihr bestimmt lieber in Toms Hütte bei Goldbeere sein."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verfiel Tom Bombadil wieder in seinen Gesang von den gelben Stiefeln und begann tanzenden Schrittes einen schmalen Weg, welcher von der Weide nach Westen wegführte, entlang zu schreiten.  
  
Die vier Hobbits versuchten mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was sich jedoch als relativ schwer erwies und schließlich konnten sie nur noch seine Stimme hören, die bald von seinen Stiefeln und bald von der holden, wunderschönen Goldbeere sang.  
  
Schließlich, als die Dunkelheit hinter ihnen schon bedrohlich nahe gekommen war und es ihnen schien als hätten sie Tom tatsächlich verloren, denn auch seine Stimme war nun nicht mehr zu hören, da stand er plötzlich wieder vor ihnen.  
  
"Kommt mein kleines Volk, ihr habt es doch schon geschafft, ihr seid angekommen und Goldbeere freut sich schon auf euch. Kommt hier ist Toms Hütte." Etwas erschöpft sahen die vier eine kleine Hütte und wurden von Tom durch die Türe ins Innere geschoben.  
  
Dort stand hinter einem mit Wasser gefüllten Becken dessen Oberfläche mit weißen Wasserlilien bedeckt zu sein schien, eine atemberaubend schöne Frau. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, mit Gold durchwebtes Kleid und es schien als stünde sie nicht hinter den Wasserlilien, sondern stünde inmitten eines Teiches und würde von den Lilien, wie von Licht eingerahmt.  
  
Vollkommen überwältigt von solcher Schönheit blieben ihnen die Münder offen stehen und Tom mußte sie weiter in die Hütte schieben, damit er die Türe schließen konnte.  
  
"Willkommen im Haus von Tom Bombadil und seiner Goldbeere." Ihre Stimme war tief wie ein Wasserfall und hell wie ein stiller See dessen Oberfläche das Licht in abertausenden Facetten ihrer selbst widerspiegelte und ein Gefühl des Friedens und Zufriedenheit begann die Hobbits zu erfüllen und sie wurden sich von Tom zu Stühlen in der Mitte des Raumes geführt, auf denen sie dankbar Platz nahmen.  
  
Tom und Goldbeere begannen den Tisch zu decken und es gab alles was ein Hobbitherz sich nur wünschen konnte, wunderbar frisches Brot, Honig, Milch und Käse. Sogar etwas Met hatte Goldbeere aufgetischt. Schließlich nach dem Essen gab es viel Gerede und die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Frodo fühlte sich frei und unbeschwert wie schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr. Seit Gandalf ihm erzählt hatte er müsse bald aufbrechen um das Auenland zu verlassen und den Ring nach Bree bringen hatte er sich nicht mehr so ausgelassen gefühlt, was jedoch sicherlich auch dem Met zuzusprechen war, den Frodo war von der Stärke des Getränkes etwas überrascht worden, nachdem er seinen Becher zum zweiten Mal geleert hatte.  
  
Er hatte nicht das Gefühl das es einen Schaden zur Folge haben würde, wenn er Tom vom Ring erzählen würde und so kam es, das Meriadoc Brandybock, Peregrin Tuk, Samweis Gamschie und Frodo Beutlin nach ihrer abenteuerlichen Reise durch den alten Wald, den abenteuerlich erschien ihnen ihrer Reise bis dahin über alle Maße, abwechselnd vom Auenland, den Hobbits, Gandalf ihrer Reise und schließlich dem Ring erzählten. Tom hatte ruhig zugehört und nur ab und zu zustimmend gebrummt, gelacht oder versunken vor ihnen gesessen, so als würde er sich längst vergangene Zeiten wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Schließlich fragte Tom nach dem Ring und bat Frodo ihn hervor zu holen und zu zeigen.  
  
Frodo spürte ein seltsames Widerstreben den Ring hervor zu holen und es schien im einige Überwindung zu kosten den Ring aus der Hand zu geben und in Toms riesige Handfläche zu legen.  
  
Tom Bombadil blickte auf den Ring hinab, der da so verloren in seiner Hand lag, er nahm ihn in die Finger, drehte und wendete ihn und steckte ihn sich schließlich auf die Spitze des kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand. Nichts geschah und er lachte herzlich.  
  
Frodo hatte gespürt wie ihm eine eisige Hand ums Herz zu fassen schien, als Tom den Ring so einfach auf seinen Finger zu stecken begann und er hätte ihn am liebsten sofort wieder in den eigenen Händen gehalten doch nun blickte er erstaunt auf den immer noch vorhandenen Tom. Nichts war geschehen. Tom war nach wie vor sichtbar.  
  
Immer noch schmunzelnd zog Tom den Ring wieder ab und gab ihn an Frodo zurück der sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es auch sein Ring war, Der Ring. Einem Impuls folgend steckte sich Frodo den Ring auf den linken Zeigefinger. Die drei Hobbits atmeten hörbar ein, doch Tom blickte ihm weiterhin direkt in die Augen, als mache es für ihn keinen Unterschied. "Nimm ihn wieder ab Frodo, deine Hand ist ohne ihn viel schöner." Frodo nahm den Ring wieder ab und verstaute ihn immer noch verwundert wieder an dem Lederbändchen, an welchem er ihn seit einiger Zeit aufbewahrte.  
  
Tom stand auf.  
  
"Nun meine kleinen Freunde, es ist spät, laßt uns für heute zur Ruhe gehen und sorgt euch nicht um die Geräusche der Nacht, denn unter Toms Dach soll euch nichts böses geschehen." Auch die Hobbits hatten sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben und ließen sich von Tom zu einem Nebenraum führen, in dem vier Betten bereitet wurden.........  
  
Weiter bei Kapitel 2..... 


	2. Eine Nacht bei Tom und Goldbeere

- 2 - Eine Nacht bei Tom und Goldbeere  
  
Kaum hatte sich Tom Bombadil mit einem warmen Lächeln und einigen aufmunternden Worten von Ihnen verabschiedet und sie in dem kleinen aber gemütlichen Zimmer alleine gelassen, bemerkte Frodo wie müde er doch tatsächlich war. Die Müdigkeit, welche er einige Stunden zuvor in Gegenwart dieser schrecklichen Weide verspürt hatte, das war eine andere Müdigkeit gewesen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt seine Zunge würde ihm am Gaumen kleben und er könnte nicht einen Moment lang weiter wach bleiben.  
  
Ach, aber er mochte gar nicht an diese schreckliche Weide denken...diesen Weidenmann. Beinahe wären Pippin uns Merry....nein, er mochte nicht daran denken.  
  
Die Müdigkeit, die er jetzt verspürte war geradezu körperlich spürbar, alles an seinem Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf. Er hatte das Gefühl überall schlafen zu können, selbst auf einem Baum, sollte er nur sicher vor diesen schnüffelnden Reitern sein......  
  
Langsam begann er sich auszuziehen. Merry und Pippin schlüpften schnell aus ihren Kleidern und huschten in zwei nebeneinander liegende Betten an der Westseite des Raumes. Sam hatte sich ebenfalls schnell ausgezogen und hatte sich in das hintere Bett an der Ostseite gelegt.  
  
Frodo legte seine Sachen auf einem kleinen Tisch der neben seinem Bett stand. Vollkommen nackt legte er sich ins Bett. Ihm war seltsam warm, den Ring, hatte er nun wieder an dem Lederbändchen um seinem Hals hängen. Er hatte ihn bis vor kurzem immer in seiner Kleidung getragen, in der Tasche seiner Weste, über dem Herzen, doch als sie den schwarzen Reitern das zweite Mal begegnet waren, hatte er den Drang verspürt den Ring noch näher zu tragen. Der Ring war ihm in der Gegenwart dieser schnüffelnden Reiter erschienen, als wolle er verloren gehen.  
  
Sam hatte in seiner unglaublichen, alles vorhersehenden Art doch tatsächlich ein Lederbändchen in seinem Rucksack gehabt und es ihm gegeben.  
  
Sam, der wunderbare, aufmerksame und liebste Hobbit unter allen Hobbits. Welch ein Glück war es doch das er da war. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen ohne ihn auf dieser Reise zu sein. Frodo mußte innerlich lächeln, vielleicht würde Sam ja noch mehr seiner geliebten Elben sehen.  
  
Jetzt hing der Ring also an dem Band um seinen Hals und schien eine seltsame Wärme auszustrahlen so daß Frodo sich nicht zudecken mochte.  
  
So lag er also nackt und bar in seinem Bett, schloß die Augen und bemerkte nichts davon, daß Sam ihn verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Frodo schien sogleich in den Schlaf zu entgleiten, ihm schien es als falle er in ein tiefes Nichts, um ihm herum war Stille und dann sah er plötzlich Tom Bombadils Hütte und die Pflanzen und der Wald herum begann plötzlich zu wachsen und in geradezu horrendem Tempo ein Dach über der Hütte zu bilden dann begann alles zu wirbeln und überall war Nebel und plötzlich hörte er wieder dieses Schnüffeln, dieses schreckliche Schnüffeln und aus dem Nebel formte sich ein schwarzer Reiter der gekrümmt auf einen Pferd ritt. Seine rechte Hand hatte er erhoben und halb geöffnet, so als wolle er nach Frodo greifen, ihn zu fassen kriegen und an sich reißen. Eine leise zischelnde Stimme war zu hören....."Beutliiiiiiiin.......Beutliiiiiiiin....!" Frodo spürte wie er gerufen wurde und wollte gehen, ja er wollte zu dem schwarzen Reiter gehen.  
  
NEIN!  
  
Er wollte nicht gehen.  
  
Er würde nicht gehen...... nein, nein, nein......neiiiiiiiin.  
  
Plötzlich waren die Nebel wieder fort und Frodo setze sich abrupt auf, blickte erschrocken um sich, doch schnell wurde ihm wieder bewußt wo er war. Ja, er war in der Hütte von Tom Bombadil und seiner Goldbeere und er war hier sicher. Ja, er war sicher in Toms Hütte und seiner Welt.  
  
Er bemerkte, daß sein Atem schnell ging und ein Schweißfilm seinen Körper bedeckte.  
  
Was hatte er gerade geträumt....er konnte sich nicht erinnern, alles war fort. Er blickte zu Merry und Pippin, sie schliefen ruhig in ihren Betten, Sam jedoch schien unruhig zu träumen. Er stöhnte leise im Schlaf und wälzte sich hin und her.  
  
Frodo blickte noch einen Moment zu Sam hinüber und ihm wurde klar welcher Art seine Träume sein mußten, denn die Wölbung der Decke um seine Körpermitte ließ ihn lächeln und seinen Traum vollends vergessen.  
  
Ach guter Sam, hätte Frodo doch nur seine Stärke, selbst in solchen Zeiten konnte er sich gehen lassen.  
  
Frodo trocknete den Schweiß mit der Bettdecke von seinem Körper und wickelte sie sich um die Schultern. Er stand auf und ging zum Südfenster zwischen Pippins und Sams Bett.  
  
Mondlicht und Stille erfüllte den Raum und ließen alles in einem verlorenen, silbernen Licht erscheinen. Das Mondlicht schimmerte draußen auf dem Blätterdach der Bäume, die sich in einem leichten Wind zu wiegen schienen. Kein Geräusch kam von draußen und auch die Hütte von Tom Bombadil war vollkommen ruhig. Die Dunkelheit unterhalb der Baumkronen vor dem Fenster war beängstigend und Frodo hatte plötzlich das Gefühl ganz alleine zu sein. Ganz alleine mit einer schrecklichen Bürde. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und blickte zu Sam, der immer noch in seinen wunderbaren Träumen gefangen zu sein schien.  
  
Schließlich mußte Frodo jedoch wieder lächeln, denn als er Sams, vom Mondlicht silbern beschienenes Gesicht betrachtete, erkannte er daß Sam sehr zufrieden schien und ein verklärtes Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen.  
  
Nein, er war nicht alleine dachte er, denn Sam würde immer da sein, der gute, alte Sam. Wie er ihn doch liebte, wie einen Bruder den er nie hatte, wie Mutter und Vater, die ihm allzu früh genommen worden waren und schließlich, ja schließlich wie die Frau die er nie haben würde und den Liebhaber, mit dem er nie sein Leben vollends würde teilen können.  
  
Frodo erkannte daß die Aufgabe, den Ring zu tragen sein Leben kosten würde....eines Tage, vielleicht eines fernen Tages, doch so würde es einst sein. Bis dahin jedoch würde er Sam lieben, ihn voll und ganz lieben.  
  
Frodo ging zu Sam ans Bett und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Er konnte sehen wie Sams Glied unter der seidenen Bettdecke pulsierte während er leise in seinem Traum stöhnte. "Oh Herr Frodo!" flüsterte er sanft.  
  
Frodo mußte grinsen und glitt mit seiner rechten Hand langsam unter die Bettdecke, fuhr mit seiner Hand über Sams rechte Oberschenkelseite und fuhr höher, bis er seinen vollen Schaft berührte.  
  
Sam seufzte auf und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper, doch immer noch schlief er weiter und schien alles mit seinem Traum zu verbinden.  
  
Frodo streichelte sanft über Sams Hoden, an seiner pulsierenden Männlichkeit vorbei über seinen flachen Bauch und wieder zurück. Zärtlich umfaßte er schließlich seinen stolz empor gerichteten Schaft und spürte die angenehme Wärme in seiner Hand, die zarte Haut und Sams Herzschlag. Er wünschte Sam würde ihn nie verlassen und er selbst könne immer bei ihm sein.  
  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfloh Sams Kehle als Frodo begann leicht hinauf und hinab zu reiben.  
  
Frodo blickte auf das verzückte Gesicht von Sam, welches im Mondlicht silbrig schimmerte, hob die Decke und legte seinen Kopf auf Sams Bauch. Die leichte Bewegung von Sams Atem und wohlige Wärme wirkten beruhigend und Frodo schob die Decke wieder über sich und beobachtete die schemenhafte Szenerie, während er Sam massierte. Er konnte Sam riechen und fühlte sich geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. So lag er einfach nur da, ein paar Minuten lang, massierte Sam langsam und genoß es im sanften Rhythmus von Sams Atem gewogen zu werden. Schließlich aber spürte er selber die Erregung, spürte wie ein süßer Schmerz sich aufbaute und rhythmisch in seinem Körper wider zu hallen schien.  
  
Nun wollte er nicht mehr warten und er hob seinen Kopf von Sams warmen Bauch und begann mit der Zunge leicht über Sams Glied zu fahren.  
  
Sams Stöhnen wurde lauter und tiefer, doch Frodo ging so vorsichtig vor, daß er immer noch schlief. Frodo fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinauf und hinab, hinein in Sams Haare und wieder hinauf zur Spitze.  
  
Schließlich nahm er ihn ganz und begann mit seiner Zunge zu kreisen, zu saugen, zu knabbern während er weiter, jetzt mit beiden Händen massierte.  
  
Während Sams Stöhnen noch tiefer wurde spürte er den ersten salzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, schmeckte und genoß Sam vollkommen. Immer noch schlief Sam während Frodo ihn schließlich zum Höhepunkt führte und von ihm trank, ihn liebkoste, an ihm saugte und ihn wieder trank.  
  
Frodo selbst spürte nun ein drängendes Pulsieren, ein forderndes Ziehen, alles wollte Sam wecken und auch zum Höhepunkt geführt werden, doch Frodo wollte ihn nicht wecken, er sollte schlafen, er sollte nicht wieder in die schreckliche Welt erwachen, wo es Ringe gab und den Herrn der Ringe, nein er sollte noch etwas schlafen.  
  
"Oh mein liebster Herr Frodo!"  
  
Frodo schob die Decke zur Seite und blickte Sam ins Gesicht, schon glaubte er, er habe ihn schließlich geweckt, doch er schlief immer noch und hatte nur im Schlaf gesprochen.  
  
"Nein, nein, mein lieber Herr Frodo ich komme mit und wenn es bis ans Ende der Welt geht, so komme ich mit. Ich komme mit, geh nicht ohne mich....bitte, laß nicht zu ...... nein.....du gehst nicht alleine Herr Frodo....nein nicht ohne deinen Sam.......!"  
  
Frodo blickte ihm liebevoll ins Mond beschiene Gesicht und war kurz davor ihn doch noch zu wecken, doch schließlich brachte er es fertig mit leicht zittrigen Beinen aufzustehen und wieder zu seinem Bett hinüber zu gehen. Sam sollte noch was schlafen, er würde schon früh genug wieder aufwachen.  
  
Er legte sich wieder hin. Um sich selber zu "beruhigen", versuchte an die schwarzen Reiter zu denken und beobachtete wie die Spannung langsam aus seinem Glied wich.  
  
Schließlich dämmerte er wieder ein und die Decke, die er leicht über sich gelegt hatte, glitt langsam auf den Boden und ließ Frodo wieder nackt und bar auf seinem Bett liegen. Während Frodo dahin dämmerte meinte er ein Stöhnen zu hören, es schien aus dem Nebenraum zu kommen, ein weiblichen Stöhnen und ein männliches. Einen Moment lang stellte Frodo sich halb schlafend vor, wie Goldbeere auf Tom Bombadils Schoß saß und sich ekstatisch hin und her bewegte, dann verschwand das Bild wieder und er nahm das Stöhnen kaum mehr wahr.  
  
Zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein dämmerte Frodo dahin und fröstelte leicht obschon der fehlenden Decke als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Brust spürte und Lippen, welche die seinen berührten und eine Zunge die sanft zwischen seine Lippen glitt. Frodo öffnete die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Sam. Er hob die Arme, welche schlaff an seinen Seiten gelegen hatten und glitt an Sams warmen Körper entlang, schloß ihn in seine Arme und zog ihn hinunter in sein Bett.  
  
Lange küßten sie sich, eng umschlungen und spürten die erregten Glieder des anderen an das eigene reiben.......  
  
TBC.  
  
Ein weiteres Kapitel ist schon beendet und folgt noch. Danach könnte man noch weiter schreiben, was das angeht habe ich mich jedoch noch nicht entschieden. 


End file.
